tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Invader Evil Trilogy Ep. 1: One TUFF Nightmare
One T.U.F.F. Nightmare is the first of the 3 episodes of the Invader Evil Crossover crossover episode of T.U.F.F Puppy with Invader Zim. It is the first 30 min segment of the trilogy and will be the first crossover for T.U.F.F. Puppy and Invader Zim. You can view the Transcript here Working Plot Zim has been harassing the Tallest recently about his “Amazing Feats” in the impending annihilation of the Human Race. Completely fed up, Red decides to get rid of Zim for good by sending him an interdimensional transporter in high hopes that it would finally bring them peace and quiet. However, Tak, who has stowed away in the Massive, overhears their plan and decides to use the Teleporter, along with her a new wepon she created from the junked parts thrown away by the soldiers, for her own plot of revenge. Her Weapon, a Molecular Degenerator, is almost complete if only she can find a power source strong enough to power it. With it’s power, she can hypnotize anyone to her will, disintegrate anything in her path, cause a massive wave of destruction and Ensure Zim’s demise. Meanwhile, on earth, Dib continues to spy on Zim hoping to catch any proof that he can use to expose him as an alien. As he spies on him, something falls from the sky which obstructs his view. It’s a package addressed to Zim form the Tallest with a congratulatory card for him. Gir retrieves the Package and brings it to Zim, mentioning that he found Dib. He demands that he be brought in but as Gir carries him in, Gaz comes along and tells Dib to stop “playing” with Zim. Unfortunately, just as Zim opens up his “reward” Tak sieges Zim’s lair and powers up the machine. Zim is sucked in along with Gir, Dib and Gaz. Convinced that she has triumphed; Tak mocks the 4 of them. But the Teleporter is too strong and sucks Tak into it as well. Meanwhile in Petropolis, Keswick unveils a new invention. It’s a inter-dimensional portal opener. He explains that due to the universe’s continuous collision with other Unknown areas, it opens up portals to dimensions outside of their universe. However, he says, the portals quickly change positions within a matter of seconds.as he tests it, he seems to connect his portal to make an opening in the portal where Zim and the gang are. The 4 drop into TUFF HQ where all stare in astonishment. The Portal closes almost immediately after they fall in. Amazed at what had happened, Keswick immediately scans the 4 for their molecular structure. He finds nothing unusual about Dib and Gaz and simply finds Gir as an “amazing” Robot. But Keswick is amazed at his findings on Zim. Dib, at the sound of Keswick’s amazement, excitingly declares that finally someone believes him. Not surprisingly, Kitty dismisses him as a raving lunatic. Gaz looks around and realizes that they are not in a normal environment. She demands to know what happened and the TUFF gang tell them what happened. When Dib hears their explanation, he asks about the portal. Zim suddenly remembers seeing Tak fall into the portal as well. He finds it strange that she did not end up in TUFF . Keswick explains about the portal’s closing and reopening in another location. Meanwhile, back at The DOOM lair, Snaptrap has invited the Chameleon and Bird Brain for their monthly planning Lunch. This month, they plan to get hold of a rare Gem, The Rottweiler Ruby. on display at the Petropolis museum. This gem is said to hold unlimited power and can be used on almost anything. But there is a problem, The Trio have nothing to use along with the Gem. Bird brain suddenly complains about the overhead light being too bright. Snaptrap says he does not have an overhead light and the Chameleon stares in amazement at the “light”. They then realize it’s an inter-dimensional portal. The First part ends with the three of them staring into the portal seeing a pair of purple eyes emerge from the darkness as they look with amazement and fear. (End of Part One) Category:Fan fiction